blazer the wolf saga
by blazergod200
Summary: this saga is the beginning of beast boy from becoming the green bean into an strong,flirty,bad mothed alpha wolf and if you like this stpry please give it a good rating and in this story you will see betrayals,romance and alot of lemons that i will say will blow you away and also domino,wolfbane and a few more women from both sides will have a big play in his life.
1. Chapter 1

**this is the story of beast boy becoming the great and powerful blazer the alpha wolf but for now lets start from the top shall we.**

 **this story has beast boy,raven,domino,psylocke,wolfbane and alot of women and more to come.**

 **Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING**

beast boy's pov 10 years ago at a jump city bank robbery

robin:titans go and beast boy don't mess up this up at all.

beast boy: i won't dude have faith in me

robin:that's the only thing that i will never have is faith in you because you fool around alot and distrupt mission plans but dont mess up today or else.

 **beast boy looks down sadly and nods and the titans go inside to see the hive carrying a mysterious ruby like jewel and then see the titans**

robin:stop right there hive your crimes are over,your going to jail

gizmo:shut it you moron we dont have to deal with the likes of you snot bags.

cyborg:we're gonna kick your ass and send you back to jail

jinx:in your dreams tin man

robin:titans go!

 **the titans and the hive five fight against eachother and beastboy is fighting gizmo who has the jewel.**

beast boy:give me that jewel gizm0

gizmo:never you snot bag you dont even know what this jewel is and what properties it has.

beast boy:i will know when you give the jewel to me.

 **beast boy trips gizmo and takes the jewel but then beast boy feels an aurora coming from the jewel and then hears a voice coming from the jewel**

jewel: _your soul is mine now kid and now that i have bonded with some things are going to change,_

beast boy:huh what do you AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **the jewel starts to bond with him and starts to feel this power flowing through him and feels his body changing when his body height grows to a 6,5ft,his muscles started to grow more immensely and rips off his shirt,his fangs grow to a wolf like length and his ears were shaped to be more wolf like,he grew a tail and was really furry and he grew a six pack and his skin color changed from green to white and purple fur and he started to resemble a tribal like resemblance and when the transformation was done the whole bank was looking at him and then robin broke the silence.**

robin:beast boy take off that jewel this instant right now

 **when beast boy replied it would shock everyone**

beast boy:oh shut the fuck up traffic light you annoying ass has been at me all fucking day with you and your bullshit now if you threaten me again the next thing that's gonna happen is me breaking your neck you scrawny small dick like fucker.

 **angered by the rude backlash robin started to attack the newly improved beast boy and what didnt traffic light didnt know is that us not the beast boy the team knows anymore from that day on forth came the new alpha wolf called blazer wolf**

review and see how you like it and thank you


	2. Chapter 2

the awakening of an alpha wolf

Disclaimer:i own nothing

beast boy have begun to fight to the death against robin and both the hive and the rest of the titans.

Raven:What the hell is going on between beast boy and robin!?\

Cyborg:idk raven but it seems that beast boy is different than his usual dumb,joking like self

Starfire:also what's wrong with robin he said that if beast boy mess up then something will happen.

jinx:hey losers what's up with your green freak and traffic light

gizmo:tell us snotbags

cyborg:how should we know shortie,we don't even know what's going on.

while both sides were still trying to figure out what's going on beast boy and robin were giving some final blows and beast boy hears the crystal talk to him in between the battle

listen up logan because you need to defeat this asshole and it's gonna put us in hot water in the end but it will work

beast boy:okay i'm all ears crystal man

the names not crystal man the names blazer wolf

beast boy:nice to meet you but can i have some help please

blazer wolf:fine fine whatever kid

blazer takes over beast boy's body and catches robin's staff and hits robin with the staff and beast boy does the drunken fighting stance and starts dodging all of robin's moves and his staff and delivers the killing blow by punching him 1,000 times and leaving him perished

Beast boy:now to finish you off

In a split second raven and jinx together come and stop him in his tracks and stand in front of robin

(don't think the ladies are there for robin)

simultaneously:don't kill him beast boy!

the ladies look at each other and are in anger and raven gets the chance and knocks jinx out with rest of the hive

cyborg:let's get back to the tower and figure out what's going

while the team leaves raven drops a key to unlock jail cuffs next to jinx and jinx sees this and uses the key and escapes.

jinx:see you later…...partner

while at the tower beast boy goes into his room while raven,cyborg and starfire head to the medical bay to heal robin and talk about beast boy

cyborg:what do we do about beast boy we all know we can't just let this go now

starfire:one of us has to check on him and make sure he doesn't do anything else unwrongful

raven:i'll go and check on him and make sure nothing happens

cyborg:okay me and star will stay with robin and make sure he is okay when he comes back to his senses.

in his room beast boy and blaze get acquainted with each other

beast boy:okay blaze dude give me your story and how you came to be

blazer:is all started years ago.

planet korvos 10,000 years ago

blazer:i was your ordinary hotshot alpha wolf and i had all the women i could wish for and then one day i met this beautiful woman name zolephos and was a hottie to look at and then things got real fun

at blazer's house blazer have brought zolephos into his house and brought her into his bed

zolephos:show me what you got you big bad alpha

blazer:with pleasure sexy

(My first ever lemon so enjoy)

blazer and zolephos kissed deeply and hold each other deeply and blazer started undress her and taking off her cloak and dress and bra and sees her perky nipples

zolephos:you naughty wolf let me return the favor and see what surprise you have down below

zolephos had unzipped blazers zipper and took off his pants and shorts and strokes his hard long cock

zolephos:i like a lot big boy give this girl what she wants the most

blazer:you got it babe

zolephos starts sucking on blazers cock and licks the tip and the side of his cock and blazer holds it in while zolephos deepthroats his cock hard and fast and blazer grunts as he cums hard into zolephos mouth and she swallows his cum and starts to stroke his still hard cock

zolephos:sorry big boy but will have to cut this short

zolephos brings out a crystal and the crystal sucks blazer inside and the crystal turns purple

zolephos:this is the end for you you blazer wolf

zolephos laughs hysterically and teleports the now purple gem blazer wolf down to the planet earth

zolephos:till we meet again blazer

present:10,000 years later

blazer:and that's what happened

beast boy:oh okay

what the two didn't know was that a certain empathy was listening in on what they was saying

raven:omg…..

what's gonna happen for the next chapter and will bear boy find his true calling or will he go down in flames and who is zolephos and what will happen to the duo


	3. Chapter 3

when secret's get uncovered

 **raven look's at beast boy and at the crystal and starts to smirk at him with beast boy confused**

beast boy:uhh raven?

 **raven comes to him and carrasses him and then kisses him suddenly and it leaves beast boy confused and shocked and blazer sees this and stays silent and decides to spectate on whats happening right now and beast boy on the other hand is starting to kiss back raven is enjoying this plentiful decides to make it more fun by taking off her cloak and leotard showing off her plump breasts and curvy ass and beast boy can't help but have a hard cock and raven**

raven:is it always like that or are you happy to see me

beastboy:both

raven then let me take care of it

 **raven starts to pull down beast boy's pants and shorts and sees his hard green cock and strokes his cock hard and it makes him moan a bit and she starts to lick his cock and she starts to deepthroat his cock and beastboy can't help but thrust forward and use ravens mouth as a mouthpussy and raven is loving the feeling of beast boy's cock going down her throat faster and faster and beast boy is feeling like he is gonna cum but he holds it in and looks down and sees ravens slutty face as she wants more and he goes faster and while he is mouth fucking raven he cums down her throat and this comes suddenly to raven but she swallows it and pulls away and looks at beast boy**

raven:i...want...more...beasty

beast boy:as you wish sexy

 **raven knew but never told beast boy that ovulating today and she decides to keep it to herself and shows beast boy her wet awaiting pussy and wants his cock inside her and beast boy knew what she wanted and gave it to her by fucking her in the pussy hard and he loved the feeling inside of ravens pussy and he couldn't wait anymore and fucks her hard and raven moans in a slutty way that makes beastboy go even faster and harder.**

beastboy:oh yessss raven this pussy feels so good

raven:ravage it as much as you want baby

beastboy:oh i will

 **beastboy ravages her pussy more and more and she moans more slutty like and she loves the feeling from his cock as he rams her more and he cums inside her pussy so suddenly and she feels his cum filling up her womb more and more and she smirks and then dissapers leaving a confused beast boy laying on the ground and then when he gets up and turns around he sees a gray woman with a dot over her right eye.**

beast boy:raven?

unknown woman:nope greeny but i want to speak to my babe

beast boy:your babe i dont under stan AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **beast boy feels himself being taken over by the crystal and then turns into blazer with emotion and all**

blazer:long time no see domino...


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry tht it took me so long to make this story it was amazing to look at first and i wanted to take my time and write more into the story so i hop you guys like this chapter as you liked the rest so here is part 3.**

domino:long no see babe

blaze:long time to you too beautiful

 **the two kissed passionately under the moon light as they felt both of their tongues touch eachother in so many years**

domino:you have changed babe did you take over another body

blazer:yeah i have this green moron's body and it feels weird and even the sex he has with this body still creeps me out

domino:oh my sweet baby

 **domino comes to blazer and holds him and nestles him against her breast and she was saddend that she couldn't take care of her blazer poo as he is in this young mans body as she loves her mans body without be in someone elses body and she still remember s that one time where he took over a body of a man with a small penis nd a dick enhancer and she did not like it at all and she killed the man who her man inhabited and let him go free and go back in the crystal**

domino:is there any way i can take care of you baby

blazer :you...you...can have sex with me babe like the old days

domino:babe remember i told you i wont have sex with any guys you inhabit and to survive

blazer:if you wont have sex with me in this body then until i get my body back you will have this punishment

 **suddenly a perfect version of a blazers cock appears inside domino's pussy and she feels it moving around**

domino:BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

blazer:yes

domino:DONT PUNISH ME!

blazer:you will stay like this until i get my body back babe

domino:NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT YYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRR CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

blazer:not having it babe now until important things for first we will travel to eragon to see the wiseman and to go get my gear i feel like ghost without my gear and second find out whats on this planet and get my body back and third making sure this kid isnt dead while we are doing this

 _back to the medical bay_

 _cyborg:_ he has lost alot of blood star with his battle with beast boy and i think we will need to have a meeting with beastboy and punishment

starfire: that is the right cyborg,beastboy has hurt my love and shall pay for it and we still need to find out what's going on and why did robin warn him

cyborg:true star and where is raven?

 **raven pops back in with cum all over her and crying**

cyborg:raven what's wrong

raven:beastboy...raped me and impregnated me

 **both starfire and cyborg were shocked and upset about this**

cyborg:how the hell did this happen

raven:he took my arms as he saw me and then ripped off my clothes and then stuck his cock inside me and raped me

 **raven started to cry after the last few words**

cyborg:its okay you dont have to say anything else i think beast boy has outstayed his time here as a titan

starfire:it is time for him do be put in jail and rot forever

 **the three angry team members run angrily to beastboy's room and they knock down his door and what they find when they get into beast boys room is a slim grey skinned hot woman with a black spot on her left eye and they see beast boy**

cyborg:beast boy! what the fuck did you do to raven

 **having his control back to himself and going to have a chat with blazer later**

beast boy: i didn't do anything to her dude she..

raven:YOU RAPED ME!

beast boy:i never raped you,you came into my room and started having sex with me

raven:i never did none of that you rapist!

cyborg:shut up beast boy we believe raven more than you and you whoever you are you are going to prison with beast boy

beast boy:why is this happening to me!

 _they have lost trust in you kid and now they betray you and you cant trust them,the girl you liked has also betrayed you and made you a criminal and now you need to escape and now i take full control_

 _beast boy:no the fuck you AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh_

cyborg:i don't know what's going on but starfire get the two and put them in the holding cell

 _starfire:_ roger

 _**as starfire come's to beast boy he powers up and yells to heavens as he feels himself gaining immense power and his soul going inside the crystal and blazer coming out and his body transforms fast and painful as his feet turn into wofl feet and his body get really ripped and is now 7 feet tall,his fang's grow bigger and he grew a wolf tail and ears and he grew angel like wings and his skin was now ice white with purple stripes and he falls down and as everything ends starfire comes to get beast boy but domino with her serious face deals with star and gives starfire a fake swing and then shoots star in the head and starfire falls to the ground and then domino picks up her real man as he is in a tired state from doing a full takeover**_

cyborg:your not going anywhere bitch

 **domino turn around and looks at cyborg**

domino:what did you just call me...

cyborg:your a fuckin b...

 **domino shoots cyborg in the eye and blinds him**

raven:your not going anywhere whore

domino:who you calling a whore bitch you betrayed your now encased man and hurted him your the whore in my view and made him impregnate you

raven:so what you can do nothing at all since your a virgin

 **domino pissed off by the off holds back as she still holds her man**

domino:when me and my man return i will kill you senseless you hear me bitch

raven better or i will find you and kill you in your sleep

 **domino disperses with now blazer to her apartment**

 **what will happen now**

 **find out next time**


	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys i have alot of work to and wont be able to update but you guys can make your own verzions and send me links to it


	6. Chapter 6

**While in her apartment domino looks at her lover blazer as he took over beast boy's body and she began to sit and look at him and begin to see her lovers final forms coming in as his tribal marks start to show in and his ears becoming wolf like and then his body was starting giving him more strength and power and she sees that his tail is fully out and then she senses his 2 Broadswords coming to her apartment and the swords appear so does his 2 desert Eagles and then stands back and then decides to go to sleep as she has had a long day.**

 **At titans tower**

Raven:Beast boy and domino Escaped can we be able to track them down

Cyborg:yeah we can,Star go check up on robin and see if he is okay and doing well

Starfire:i will go and do that right away

Cyborg:beastboy will pay for this and hurting you

Raven:I must rest now cyborg and i know he will pay i guarantee it

 **In the medical room**

 **Starfire comes in**

Lets see how you are ..

 **She's shocked to see that robin was up and awake and was training his injured muscles and he feels the pain as he remembers beast boy swinging him around like a chew toy and now he promises himself to get revenge for what happend to him and star looks at him worried**

starfire: are you okay robin

Robin: im getting better as i keep on going star,my muscles hurt everytime i keep training

Starfire: then rest robin you know you can't go hurting yourself anymore

robin: I'm not resting star i need to face the pain and get better from it and i know that my father did the same thing too

starfire: i understand but please take it easy and rest now

Robin: starfire as i said i can't

 **Robin was paused in his words as he received a massive hug full of tears and thinks about the many times he got injured and she was always there for him and he goes and hugs her back tightly and closes his eyes and thinks about how much beast boy is gonna get.**

 **in domino's apartment**

argh

 **domino wakes up and hears someone in the living room and she grabs her gun and sneaks into the room and as she steps in ready to fire she sees that her love is standing and then he turns around and looks at her and she looks at him back and she sees his eyes turn icy blue and she is left without words and tries to find something to say but blazer stops her and says something first**

blazer:domino

domino:yes love?

blazer:lets go kill that traffic light fucker

 **she looks at him with hearts in her eyes as she knew that the love of her life came back to her and she fully agreed**

domino:oh yes love lets go kill that son of a bitch but are you okay that beastboy kid

blazer:oh him he's alright we had a pleasant conversation about what has transpired

domino:i see so...

 **domino walks to him sexually and starts to carasses him and she comes out of her human form and turns into a snow white wolf and standing at the same height as him**

domino:it's been so long since we have been together my love

blazer:oh i agree baby all the way

 **blazer and domino start to furiously kiss each other and both of them was clawing one another's back and she was moaning to the point of where it can be heard from all over the city and i mean heard and in the titans tower raven heard the two beasts having sex and she was getting furious as it kept going and going...**

 **4 years later**

 **blazer is sitting in his bed in human form and his human form still shows his tribal marks and as he is reading a novel**

domino: hey baby

 **blazer looks up and sees the love of his life in a sexy lingere and she comes to him slowly and then lays on the bed with him and start kissing him all over and he kisses her back and as it gets more better**

 **cries**

domino:looks like our daughter is awake

blazer:another time then

 **domino got pregnant and when blazer heard the news he was delighted to hear that he was getting a new baby daughter it brought tears to both blazer and beastboy who was inside him relaxing and as she was born she was named viola and it was a wonderful name for his daughter and domino liked it too**


	7. Chapter 7

_**in the titans tower**_

 ** _the titans team has changed since the disappearance of beastboy and his partner domino and things have changed since the incident years go._**

 ** _cyborg has gotten an upgrade and has had an invitation to go into the justice league but he put it on hold since he wants to be with his team and ever since beastboy left and has gotten raven pregnant that left cyborg angry and upset and he's been trying to find beastboy ever since and he hasent stopped at all to find that jerk who be a man and take car of his child._**

 ** _as for starfire and robin the two have gotten married on the amazon island of themescera and all of the league was there and starfire was expecting a child and the next couple of months but since the incident the two of them have been trying to find beastboy and domino and he has put them on the most wanted list and alot of other federal companies has been trying to find them also and they have gone quiet and nobody has heard from them or even seen their presense at all._**

 ** _raven on the other hand was grinning and she was happy that her plan had worked and that she has gotten beastboy and that bitch domino on the most wanted list and now that she is a mother,she is starting to regret it now that her child cierce is alone and is missing her father and the one she drove away,raven has married aqualad when he came the titans to be the replacement and she has never told her husband at all about what she has done and she still thinks about what she did and she says sorry in her mind for what she has done._**

 **in the northeastern mountains of alaska**

voila:mommy,daddy

 **the two parents wake up from their sleep**

beastboy:hey sweetie whats wrong

viola:the fish are moving up the lake,lets go daddy

beastboy:okay my little one

 **beastboy gets up and puts on his clothes and his gear and he helps his daughter put her her gear on too and they say bye to mom and get on going to get some fish and while they are doing their fishing domino gets up from her sleep and then she looks out the window to see her two favorites doing fishing and she goes into the bathroom to go into the shower and she steps into the shower and turns it on and then relaxes.**

 **outside**

beastboy:come on dear you can do it,that last one only slipped way from you a bit

viola:daddy can you help me out and catch the big fish

beastboy:sure dear but you will have to pull it in

viola you got it daddy

 **beastboy walks to where the big fish is and then both him and his daughter sneak up to where it is and then the both of them sling their line in and then after the next few minutes the big one bites onto his daughters line**

beastboy:you got this sweetie

 **viola uses all of her might to bring in the fish and after a while she pulls the fish out the lake and beastboy picks up the fish and brings it into the house and as they are they hear a probe and sees t focus on them and beastboy notices that its from his old team and he is alarmed and he goes into his second form blazer**

blazer:VIOLA YOU AND YOUR MOM GET PACKED NOW

viola:daddy im scared what's going..

Blazer;GO SWEETIE DADDY WILL BE OKAY AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS DONT COME OUTSIDE AND TELL YOUR MOM TO START CODE STORM,NOW GO! daddy loves you both i will be right behind you okay i promise

 **viola starts to cry tears and she hears a loud noise and blazer hugs her and leads her inside and then he locks the door behind him and she goes upstairs as told as she sees her mom in the room**

viola:mommy mommy!

 **domino looks at her daughter and kneels down to hug as she sees her daughter crying as she tries to figure out what's going on**

domino:sweetie what's wrong?

viola:me and daddy was fishing and we caught a big fish and then this tiny machine came out of nowhere and made a big sound and daddy told me to come inside and tell you to start a code storm...mommy im scared whats going on!

 **viola starts to cry from whats going on and domino starts to hug her daughter while thats happening she knows that she needs to pack everything for this problem and she remembers when her husband told her of this plan she rememberd it like it was yesterday**

 _ **flashback:paris on their 2nd honeymoon**_

 _blazer:hey baby i wanna tell you something_

 _domino:yes my dear what is it you wanna tell me_

 _blazer:if anything is to happen to me i want to activate code sotrm and i want you to get off this palnet_

 _domino:baby what do you mean?_

 _blazer:one day the titans will find us and will try to take away what we love the most and if that is to happen i want you to let me face them okay_

 _domino:no_

 _blazer:huh? what do you mean?_

 _domino:it means i wont allow this to happen and i wont let you get killed_

 _blazer:baby..._

 _domino:i mean it blazer i wont let you die after it took me so long to find you_

 _blazer:baby..._

 _domino:do you hear me!_

 _blazer:BABY!_

 ** _domino stays silent as she knows he is serious now_**

 _blazer:look baby i dont want to loose you or my newborn child and i want the both of you two to live for me and i want our daughter to have a happy life and trust me baby i can handle what they can dish out_

 ** _domino looks at her husband she starts shedding tears to what she is hearing but she knows that she loves her husband with all her life and trusts to what he is saying and knows that this day will come soon._**

 _flas_ _hback ends_

domino:come on sweetie we gotta go

viola:but daddy...

domino:daddy will be fine but he will be gone for a while okay but now we are going on a trip okay someplace that is far away

viola:okay daddy

 **outside the house...**

 **as the T ship lands,blazer and beastboy get ready for whatever comes out and he sees all of his old titans come out of the ship and he sees aqualad come out holding hands with the bitch who betrayed him**

blazer:well are you all ready for a years long asswhooping and now whos up first

 **To be continued:**


	8. Chapter 8

tails pushed both shadow and amy out of his room after what he just did to them and he dosen't regret it at all because that amount of anger and rage he was holding in was just waiting to come out and he knew that him being in the state that he was in was not good for him or his friends and he had to figure a way to be himself cause amy was right and even though he is enraged at amy he had every right to punch her and shadow for what they had said to him and right now he rather stay alone while the others are downstairs.

* * *

 **tails house: downstairs living room**

it's been a while whats going on?

it's alright blaze if anyo

i wish to see us all together for christmas and not separated and apart.

your right thanks sonic

we can get tails out of his room its amy and shadow we talking about here and if not them this will be a very long night and that is something i'm not interested in at all and but i still worry it's tails were talking about here and not just any person at all and I wish he would come to his senses and come to be with us right here and now and not closing himself off from us while we are here.

just as everyone was starting to get worried shadow and amy come back down the stairs and everyone was shocked to see that the both of them have punch bruises on their faces.

what happened up there!

tails happened we both went up there and we tried to get tails out but we did the opposite happened and tails punched us both.

tails did that to you, he would never just punch you without having a reason what did you two say while you were up there!

I roughed tails up a bit and decided to set him straight for all the shit that has happened and told him to grow up and he needs to since all he has been doing was crying himself a damn river and thinking that he still the victim and when he knows he is not anymore and should accept the fact that cozmo is gone and will never come back at all.

rouge heard enough and slapped amy in the face for what she said about tails, over the coming years amy has grown more into an asshole and piece of crap yet nobody says a thing about it but rouge has either put the bitch in her place and it won't be the end of it.

you dumb bitch what did you do that for!

oh I'm the dumb one? well lets rewind back to who's the dumb one for a second here cause you just cause the young boy to not only never come out of his room but to stay there for good thanks to you stupid ass actions and next time you should know when to close your mouth and not say a damn word amy cause you have a habit of saying some really dumb shit out of your mouth and causing people to be hurt by it.

when amy heard this she sat down silent and looking back on what she has just done and it was too late to fix any of it at all and now there was nothing she could but except be in her own downpour of sadness and despair.

now because of captain jackass, we can't get tails out of his room and we don't know what else to do.

can we lure him out with food?

no we can't in this kind of emotional state he would not be so hungry as he is upset besides we have to get him out of his room and we need some way to do it cause i can't have my friend is stuck in his room while we are all here for him and i know he doesn't want to see us and his reasons are personal but we must remember that he was there for us when we needed help so lets come up with the best plans here.

maybe we can make him happy by telling him of the great times we had on all of our adventures and what a great importance he was to the team.

yeah and give him a big christmas celebration after everything will go back to normal right?

maybe just maybe.

* * *

while everyone was having a chat on what they should do and how to get tails out of his room, tails himself heard everything that was being said and knew he was not gonna come out and wanted them all gone but there seemed to be no hope on that as they wanted to cheer him up and make him feel better and not sad anymore but it wasn't that easy since everyone wanted tails to be with them on this joyful night and not alone.

why just why did they had to come to my house and be with me, it makes no sense all i want to do is be alone and that's all is that not hard enough!

but all they want to do is make me feel better and that's it and if they are trying that hard then maybe i should let them in so i can have some closure and not be alone tonight and comzo would be telling me the same thing too and i know she would because...before it all she was my world and my everything...cozmo if only you were here you would have told what's right and what to do right now in this time of need.

tails goes and lies down in his bed and holds the picture of cozmo close to his chest knowing the pain he is feeling right now and he starts crying tears remembering the good and bad times while they were together and knowing he wished for the most but right now he needs her and wants her close touch and the kisses she gave to him.

he knew he had to move on and the best way of doing it was with someone and he knew the person he fell in love with and that was blaze and he knew he was like a mom to him but right now he knew where his heart was and that it was in the right place he loved blaze for a while now and wanted to tell her but he knew he couldn't and not the state he was in right now and many of the others would look at it as a incest like relationship none the less he didn't care and he had 2 days until christmas to get his act together or there would be no relationship at all.

 **back downstairs**

here is a plan why not have blaze go upstairs and talk to tails.

why should i do that?

because he trusts you the most and you should speak to him and besides he will understand when you speak to him and will come back downstairs.

ahh alright i will do it and you all owe me after this

great blaze thanks

you all owe me after this


End file.
